Annunaki
http://images.wikia.com/whitewolf/images/9/9c/Malefactorlogo.gif The House of Annunaki, also known by thier modern sobriequet Malefactors, are the former shapers and users of earth condemned to the Abyss by God in Demon: The Fallen. The Malefactors wanted to help humanity, but being used to machine and stone, did not understand how they worked. Feeling unloved, many joined the Rebellion, where they provided the weapons used by the fallen. Many Malefactors care little for humans nowadays, instead looking to create disorder among those that they felt rejected them. 'History' 'Purpose' The Annunaki were the house charged with creating and controlling the physical world, literally. They were given the tools to create existence from nothingness and manipulate it, first by creating matter itself from material they gathered from the Abyss. From there, they created space so substance could exist, and then matter itself, beginning with atoms and building from there. While creating Paradise, the Annunaki kept begging for more time so that they could make it perfect in every way, shape, and form, before setting God's greatest creation, humanity, in it. After eons of delay, during which they shaped the Earth and all of its forces, fields, and landforms, Lucifer finally put his foot down on behalf of the other Houses, who were impatient to begin working on their roles in Paradise. Many Annunaki never felt Creation was perfected, and several nursed a grudge toward Lucifer for his disruption of their work. Originally, the Annunaki had only two forms. The Kishar created the Earth and everything upon it, save for life. The Antu made movement and travel upon the Kishar's creation possible. Their work often took them away from the other Elohim, leaving them somewhat separate from their angelic brethren. When it came time to make humanity, the Annunaki were responsible for the creation of the body itself, mapping out blood vessels and nerves, and placing the organs. When they were finished, even they found no fault with what resulted. They fell in love with their own perfect product, only to have that love shattered when the Creator told them they could never reveal themselves to their most accomplished creation. 'The Fall and the Curse' The resentment that many Annunaki always felt towards the Creator and the other Elohim began to bubble over. When they heard of Ahrimal's vision, they were concerned, but still refused to join the Great Debate, keeping their grief and arguements to themselves. In the end, following Toguiel, the Ruby Dominion, over half of the Annunaki left Heaven to side with humanity. The Annunaki were the fifth House to present themselves at the Fall, presenting precious metals and jewels before Adam and Eve. The curse that came soon after would be for humans use the tools that the Annunaki had created as a means of destruction, rather than creation, as they sought to control and master Creation; with this, the rebellious Annunaki became the Malefactors. 'The Rebellion' After the fall, the Malefactors were determined to help humans survive. Toguiel offered to create tools and shelter for Adam and Eve, but they were determined to create things themselves. While constructing a house of stones, Adam had difficulty in moving one large rock, and so one of the Malefactors created the lever to help him. In teaching mankind how to create and use tools, a new visage, the Mummu, were created. When the armies of Michael began to fall upon the fallen, Lucifer organized the Legions so the fallen and their allies could defend themselves. Many Annunaki joined with the Iron Legion, building what the fallen and humanity would need to survive. Half of these Malefactors created the great citadel of Genhinnom, while others built smaller cities and fortresses for the Legions to fight from. The other half began working on new inventions that would give humanity an even bigger advantage, including demonic relics that could be used to protect humans. However, the complex tools they gave humans, while marvels, could not actually be used by mortals as they did not have the Faith that the Malefactors had. Many Annunaki tried to demonstrate and work the tools for them, but many humans became resentful and frightened of the Malefactors' "gifts" and began to turn from them to do things on their own. The Annunaki were greatly hurt by this second rejection, and many began to despair that they could never be with humans on their terms. When the first murder occurred, the many of Annunaki were among the first to turn from Lucifer's peaceful ways. They wanted to remake Creation on their terms, and began to use their abilities, relics, and tools to harm fallen and human alike. They experimented on the bodies and souls humans, trying to further perfect what was once their perfect creation; these Annunaki were the first to use souls to power relics. The more peaceful Malefactors continued to teach and protect humans, as well as help Lucifer in his campaign to round up the errant Legions. Regrouped, the Annunaki began to create tools that could be used by mortals, as well as teach them how to shape and create tools of their own. Humans began to show their true potential, but then one of the Annunaki, Zipacna, became convinced that if mortals and fallen mated, their children would be the perfect creatures they had sought to create in the first place. The artifact that she eventually created allowed the fallen to take on fleshy forms and parent children, but perfection was not the result. Instead, the product of these unholy couplings were the nephilim. It was the nephilim who caused the downfall of humanity, and the Annunaki realized they had made their most bitter mistake in a misguided attempt to once again attain humanity's love. In the end, there was not much left for the Annunaki but to sadly end their existences or surrender to the Host of Heaven. They watched, together, as Heaven destroyed their great creations before marching into the Abyss when they could bear no more. 'Common Traits' 'Faction Alignments' Annunaki are one of the few Houses who see their house bond as stronger than their faction bond. Annunaki are more willing than the other Sebettu to put aside their differences to work together on a common goal. Their sacred meeting place, Thala-m'kudan, still survives in secret, and those who know where to find it must be willing to put aside their differences with any other Malefactors if they wish to enter. If they choose a faction, most Malefactors choose to become Faustians, making themselves adept at manipulating humanity into chaos. Oddly, Annunaki Raveners are the least common; for all their bitterness towards humanity's rejections, most Malefactors choose to create rather than destroy. 'Weakness' Malefactors, more than any other House, simply do not understand what it means to be human. They frequently misunderstand the actions of humans, and perhaps are even scared of them. Much of this stems from the original rejections they felt from the Creator's orders, and from their limited interactions with humans at the beginning of the Rebellion. 'Background Information' The Annunaki were a group of major ancient Sumerian dieties that served as the High Council of the Gods. *DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, p. 24, 33, 38, 106-107 *DTF: Houses of the Fallen, p. 64-76 <<<< BACK